Crazier oneshot
by Phurplle
Summary: “Ga Eul-yang, I wanted to say this for a very long time…saranghae.”


Finally, after everything that they've been through, they still remained loyal and faithful to each other. Tonight's the night everybody was preparing for. The elite school of Korea is having its prestigious graduation ball and Chu Ga Eul, the best friend of Gu Jun Pyo's soon-to-be-wife, is invited. It was 8 o'clock already and Ga Eul was contemplating whether she'll go or not. Her phone rang.

"Yobosaeyo?"

"Ga Eul-yang…I really hope you'd come. You want me to drop by your house? So we could go together you know…"

"Ani…it's okay Sunbae, I promise I'll go. I'll see you there. Bye." She hangs up.

It was Yi Jeong, her long time boy-friend. Yes, boy-friend and not boyfriend. She took a glance at the mirror for the last time.

"Ga Eul! I'm here!" Jan Di yelled.

"Coming!" Ga Eul said and took a deep breath.

At SHINHWA….

"Jan Di-ah, congratulations…ani, I should call you Dr. Geum Jan Di." Ga Eul smiled and hugged her best friend.

"Komawo Ga Eul, thanks for always being there for me. Ahhh…I can't believe it's been 9 years already, since I entered this school…" Jan Di said. They were laughing when the door opened and revealed and eavesdropping Gu Jun Pyo. He was outbalanced and fell on the floor.

"Serves you right for sneaking in like that. Can't wait to see me huh?" Jan Di teased.

"Muo? Ya, I wasn't eavesdropping, I was just…"

"Nevermind. Kaja." Jan Di cut him.

"You go ahead Jan Di, I'll just fix something." Ga Eul bid. She then fished out her phone from her purse.

_Hey Soo Jin, I'm on my way. I'll just ditch this crazy stalker of mine so she won't disturb us in our trip. See ya later sweetie. SP._

She then felt tears rushing down her cheeks when she read the message. Her boyfriend, Go Sun Pyo cheated on her again for the who knows nth time. It's not like cheating because she knew Sun Pyo was just taking her for granted, yet she dismissed that fact and tried her best to stay in the relationship. But now, she had enough. She finally came to her senses and realized that what she has with Sun Pyo is not even considered to be called a relationship but a stupid ONE sided love affair. She switched off her phone and removed the battery. She sighed as tears escape from her eyes every time she tries to wipe it away. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and tried to apply concealer on her puffy eye bags. She drew herself together before she headed to the hall where the party was held. She didn't graduate from Shinhwa, nor even studied for a semester or two, being a friend of F4 grants you access to anywhere you could ever wish for.

Ga Eul was wearing a white body fit dress, it was simple yet elegant at the same time. It showed her fine curves and slender legs which were more emphasized by her glazing diamond strapped high heeled shoes Jan Di bought her last Christmas. She saw Jan Di talking to Woo Bin and Ji Hoo on the other side of the room, she needed a drink to freshen up so she had one…two…three shots of vodka.

She's not drunk yet when Jan Di caught up with her, but she sure is tipsy. She realized the party hasn't even started yet when she had a drink so she tried her best to stay alert as ever. They were all seated on a round table, F4, Jan Di and Ga Eul. The principal was making a long boring speech that made Ga Eul a little bit dizzy. Yi Jeong, on the other hand noticed her head always falling and swinging on sideways every time she tries to support it with her arm. He's not used to seeing her like this, she was always the sweet and innocent Ga Eul, and not the drunken one. He knew there's something wrong.

Ga Eul and Yi Jeong have been friends for like 9 years already. Ever since their first meeting in the porridge shop, Yi Jeong has been consistent in considering Ga Eul his best buddy ever (the female version of Woo Bin, of course). Pretend dates, errands, shopping and even counseling, Ga Eul never failed to leave his side. Although they've been close for a long time, the idea of "them" as a couple never crossed their minds. Wonder why? They love each other's company…being a friend, a crying shoulder, no more no less.

After the principal's boring speech, Ga Eul decided to go out for some fresh air while the others were busy eating dinner. Little did she know, her boy-friend SO YI JEONG followed her. She sighed and threw a coin in the pool.

"I wish someone will ask me for a dance. I badly need it to swing my bad mood away." She said and looked at the coin disappearing from her view as it sank.

"That's not a wishing pool, fountain or whatsoever you think it is. You might be charged for littering you know." He smirked.

"Yi Jeong sunbae…" she said.

"So tell me, that bastard did something again right? You wouldn't be drinking to much if-"

"I don't want to talk about it Sunbae…" She sniffed trying to hold back her tears.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave that-"

"I already did Sunbae, just now. And I'm still on the process of picking up the shattered pieces of my always broken heart." Then she sobbed.

"Aissh…come here. Come on…I'm all yours. Now I'm wondering why you still chose that idiot over me when in fact I'm more handsome than he is?" He said extending his arms towards her. She stood up and hugged him. He patted her back and sshed her.

"This is not a joke sunbae." She kept crying.

"Say, would you like to be my first and last dance Ga Eul-yang?" Yi Jeong smiled genuinely. He offered his hand for hers to take.

Meanwhile…

"Woo Bin sunbae, have you seen Ga Eul?" Jan Di said looking around.

"Ani…but I think she's with Yi Jeong since that rascal is missing too." Woo Bin answered.

Ji Hoo got his violin from its case and smiled.

"Follow me but make sure you won't make any misleading move Jan Di." Ji Hoo smirked.

Jan Di, Ji Hoo, Jun Pyo and Woo Bin looked at Ga Eul and Yi Jeong from afar. They were dancing even if there was no music. Ga Eul's hands were intertwined encircling Yi Jeong's neck while Yi Jeong's hands were gently enveloped around her waist. Their eyes locked on each other's stare and both were really enjoying their moment together.

"Yi Jung sunbae's making a move on Ga Eul again!" she hissed.

"It's not like he's playing with her Jan Di, Yi Jeong really likes Ga Eul you know." Woo Bin defended.

"Muo? How could you say that?" Jan Di asked.

"Ever since he met her, he kind of changed. His heart breaking Casanova ways is now just a mere memory of his past life. He doesn't have time for clubs and parties anymore. He keeps himself busy all the time." Woo Bin explained.

"But what does that got to do with Ga Eul?"

"He never keeps a girl for a week right? Although he keeps on saying it was just a "friendly" date, don't you think it's a wonder how a playboy stayed single for 9 years dating only one person he considered calling a friend?" Ji Hoo smiled. He took a spot closer to the two so-called friends dancing. He then played a love song.

Yi Jeong and Ga Eul were surprised to hear Ji Hoo's music, they looked at each other and continued dancing.

"Thanks sunbae…I really am very happy you're here with me now."

"I'm always with you Ga Eul, you just fail to care at all." He pouted.

"Muo? What do you mean sunbae?" she asked as she stared into his deep brown eyes.

"I'm crazy about you Ga Eul, yes we're friends but don't you recognize my efforts of always wanting to be by your side? I just realized it the first time that idiot broke your heart and saw you sobbing on the streets. I said to myself that day…a girl like you deserve to be loved faithfully and not playfully."

"Sunbae.." that was all that she could say.

"And that was the time I started falling for you, I guess. I didn't even know I was single for 9 years dating only YOU. You were too keen in your soul mate thing and I had to hold on to my heart for you to find that someone until you find no one and choose me. But now seeing and having you hurt again because of him makes me want to get jealous."

"Wae?" they were still dancing.

"'Cause even though he hurt you many times already, you still kept on loving him."

"Ani… I don't love him anymore."

"Jin jja?" Yi Jeong smiled a bit.

"Deh…sunbae, pich me, am I dreaming?" Ga Eul said and he laughed at her statement and pinched her nose.

"You crazy little…Ga Eul-yang, can we start all over again?" he asked.

Ga Eul nodded and blushed. She then felt something inside her, it was her heart – beating faster. She gulped. She stared at his lips which was just a few centimeters away from hers. She gulped again. Why was she nervous? They've been dating for who knows how many times already but this is different. A very different level.

Ji Hoo had stopped playing the violin and the other three joined him, Woo Bin, Jun Pyo, and Jan Di.

"Start all over again huh?" Jan Di interrogated.

"Jan Di-ah…" Ga Eul pouted.

"It's okay, I consider him rather than Sun Pyo. At least I know his whereabouts. I could hunt him down anytime I want to." Jan Di laughed.

They went inside and all the girls crowded asking them for dance. Jun Pyo dragged Jan Di to the dance floor, Woo Bin and Ji Hoo sat back and had a drink. Yi Jeong held Ga Eul's hand and lead her to the dance floor. Then the music began…

_I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Til' you opened the door  
And there's so much more  
I'd never seen it before  
I was tryin' to fly but I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and changed everything_

He stared at her unfathomable eyes as he put his hands around her waist, pulling her closer. She blushed but managed to put her arms around him. He was smiling…and he's very happy.

_You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I  
I'm lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier crazier crazier_

As the song continued, all seemed to be dazzled with the couple's lovely stares. Even Jun Pyo and Jan Di, so they decided to leave the dance floor for Yi Jeong and Ga Eul to enjoy their moment. Everyone fell in love at that time…and so did she.

"Sunbae…I think…"

"Sshh..just tell me if you're ready." He winked at her.

When the music faded away, everybody clapped their hands. Ga Eul closed her eyes with embarrassment and realized they were the only ones dancing in the center. Yi Jeong chuckled, he pulled her closer and cupped her face. He felt that inch of electricity that curled up on her when he trailed his finger from her nose to her lips.

"Ga Eul-yang, I wanted to say this for a very long time…saranghae." He smiled and kissed her lips.

There was nothing left to say so she just closed her eyes. Their kiss was short but meaningful. She trusts him for they've been friends for so long. There was no need for longer explanations, she knew and she was sure that what she has with Yi Jeong is not a one sided love affair.

When they broke from the kiss, they saw a surprised Jan Di with her mouth hanging open. They both smiled and Yi Jeong snatched Ga Eul's hand, they went to Jan Di.

"Jan Di-ah, can I borrow her for a while? We have lots of catching up to do." He winked.

Jan Di could only nod at Yi Jeong's words as she stare at them walking hand in hand through the door.


End file.
